


Not So Normal Prom

by Flightless_Wings



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Universe, Dancing, Female Pidge | Katie Holt, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Happy Ending, Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Nostalgia, Other, Prom, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Space Mom Allura (Voltron), Space Uncle Coran (Voltron), Tags Are Hard, Team Voltron Family, best space mom, big brother lance, coran allura and shiro can dance, hunk just does whatever hunk does, lance will blame pidge if anything goes wrong, pidge and keith definitely cannot, sad pidge, tags everywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 07:06:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13002468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flightless_Wings/pseuds/Flightless_Wings
Summary: “I didn’t even go to prom, I didn’t think Pidge was the kind of person who would care any more than I would.” Keith admitted.Lance looked completely shocked. “You didn’t even go?”“Do I really look like the kind of person who would rent a tux?” He asked.





	Not So Normal Prom

**Author's Note:**

> So this takes place some time before the end of season 2 I guess since that would make the most sense. Anywho, leave me comments loves I love reading them!

Pidge didn’t mean to click the calendar icon, her vision was blurry from staring at her computer screen for so long. She pinched the bridge of her nose and rubbed her eyes, settling her glasses atop her head. How long had she been running over this new algorithm? She couldn’t tell. That was the final indicator that it was time to sleep. She shut the laptop, only having enough time to place her glasses on top of the computer before her head hit the pillow, unconscious for the rest of the night. 

In the morning, knocks at her door were what woke her up. Tumbling out of bed, nearly tripping over everything scattered all over her floor, Pidge opened the door to a much too perky Hunk beaming at her.

“Ready for training?”

Pidge yawned. “Do we really have to do this so early in the morning?” she complained, sliding the thin frames back over her eyes.

“Shiro said something about getting our brains ready for the day,” he replied, backing up a step. “Get dressed and meet us there!”

She yawned again, getting dressed as if in a haze. Training went as normal for them, Coran and Allura coached them from above as they wormed their way into each other’s heads, fought the gladiator, and helped each other through the invisible maze. After they ate, Pidge returned to her room and her laptop to get back to work. The Galra weren’t sending up a Bat Signal, so team Voltron was on their own in finding them. 

Pidge opened her computer up as she made her way to the Green Lion--she felt like she could focus more while around her lion-- and caught a few words before she could shut down the calendar that had popped up.

Prom.

She stopped, staring at the date. Had they really been out here in space that long? Prom? Katie had never been one for school dances, but even she had been interested in going to prom. Pidge blinked and felt tears fall from her eyes like her body knew she was sad before her head had even made the connection. What else had she missed? They’d been so busy and their mission so important that she’d lost track of just how long they’d been away from home. Space seemed to much bigger as Pidge stood in the castle hallway, her laptop screen blurring from the tears in her eyes.

“You just can’t handle that maybe you’re not-- Pidge?”

She looked up to see Lance and Keith rounding one of the corners and suddenly the rest of her caught up to her eyes. A shudder ran down her spine, a sigh crawled from her mouth, and her hands nearly dropped her computer.

“Pidge!” The two boys caught her and her computer before they fell to the ground. 

Pidge’s glasses smudged with tears, making her vision even worse as they asked her what was wrong. What  _ was  _ wrong? At that moment, it felt like everything. It was finally settling in that she was never going to go to prom. That she was never going to be able to tell her girl friends about a cute boy in class who asked her out. That she was never going to have to study all night for a test or final. That she wouldn’t graduate with the people she’d grown up with, if at all. It was finally setting in that as soon as she’d sat down in the green lion, she’d given up any chance of being a normal teenager that she’d ever once had. How was she supposed to explain that to a pair of boys who’d already done most of that?

Keith looked panicked like he’d never seen anyone cry before and was afraid that she would break if he touched her. Lance’s first instinct was to wrap her up in a hug like he would have for any of his younger siblings, but he wasn’t sure Pidge would appreciate that very much. As much as he knew about her, he was pretty sure she would hate it later when she realized she’d started crying in front of them. Eventually, he decided to disregard all of that and put his arms around her, a gesture she returned without first realizing who it was. 

Pidge gripped Lance’s jacket as she realized more and more that she’d never get to do. Sleepovers, late night phone calls, school projects, complaining about terrible teachers, and eating lunch out in the courtyard. And Prom. 

Keith opened up Pidge’s laptop and pointed out the date her prom had been scheduled for to Lance. They both simultaneously realized that they weren’t even certain how many days away that was or if it had even passed yet. Keith patted and rubbed Pidge’s back as she sobbed, the three of them a mess of bodies in the middle of the castle’s hallway. 

Slowly, Pidge’s sobs turned to softer, quieter tears and by the time Lance dared to pull away and look at her, she’d fallen asleep against his chest. As carefully as he could, he lifted her up, her arms draped around his neck, while Keith picked up her laptop. The two boys walked her right back to her room and placed her down as gently as they could. Keith took off her glasses, cleaning them off as best he could with the edge of his shirt and placing them next to her. Tear tracks stained her face, but at least she was sleeping now. 

The two boys waited until Pidge’s door closed behind them before talking again. 

“I didn’t think I would ever see Pidge cry.” Lance said, clearly blown away.

“If I hadn’t seen it myself, I don’t know if I would have believed you had.” Keith agreed. “Who would have thought she’d miss something like prom so much.”

“Why are you two hanging around Pidge’s room? And why is your shirt all wet?” Shiro asked as he spotted them in the hall.

They explained what had happened when they’d found her in the hall. “I didn’t even go to prom, I didn’t think Pidge was the kind of person who would care any more than I would.” Keith admitted.

Lance looked completely shocked. “You didn’t even  _ go _ ?”

“Do I really look like the kind of person who would rent a tux?” He asked.

Shiro had been ignoring them once their story had finished and interrupted before they could get any farther into it. “We should throw our own prom.”

“What?” the two younger boys asked in unison.

“You heard me. It won’t be the same, but I think Pidge would really appreciate a little bit of normalcy. Sometimes I think we all forget how young she really is. She doesn’t have all the same experiences as the rest of us, even if you didn’t go to prom. And I’m sure that isn’t the only thing she’s missing, but it is the one we can pull off the best.”

Lance’s eyes sparkled. “Let’s do it!”

“How exactly are we going to pull all that off?” Keith asked.

“Pull what off? Why are you all hovered around Pidge’s room?” Allura asked.

Lance gave her the shortened version of the story as well as an explanation as to what prom was when he noticed the confusion on her face. “By the way, Princess, we’re all supposed to get dates,” he added, pointing two finger guns in her direction.

She rolled her eyes. “Maybe you can ask Pidge once she wakes up. But I’m in. What’s the plan?”

 

When Pidge woke up, her head ached a little and she knew it was because she’d been crying. The dried tear tracks on her face made it feel weird as she sat up, patting her hair down and sliding her glasses back on. She felt her face flush thinking about how she’d fallen apart in front of Lance and Keith of all people. Hopefully she could make it down to the green lion this time to wait out the awkward period before either of them caught her in the hall again. 

She peeked out of her door and found Allura instead of any of the boys. “You’re awake! Excellent, we have a mission and I need your help.”

Pidge raised her eyebrow. “My computer help?”

Allura shook her head. “No, I need something a little different.” 

Pidge remained confused as the princess lead her to her own bedroom, much different than the green paladin’s. “What exactly am I going to be doing?”

Allura didn’t answer right away and instead left Pidge clutching her computer and glancing all around her while she rifled through her closet. She pulled out a box with some sort of Altean writing on it and set it up on her bed. “This is an undercover mission,” she finally answered. 

“Undercover as what?”

“As my female advisor.” Allura opened the box and pulled out quite a fancy outfit and laid them out on the bed. Simple white pants with green trim, a fitted top like her own also in green with blue designs stitched into it, and simple black heeled shoes. “Will you try it on?”

Pidge’s eyes were wide as she looked over the Altean attire. “Uh, sure. It’s beautiful.”

The princess smiled. “Thank you, it was mine when I was younger.”

The green paladin set down her laptop and disappeared into another room, only returning once she had on the new clothes. They weren’t an exact fit, but they looked great on her nonetheless. 

Allura clapped her hands together excitedly. “Excellent! Now for a final touch!” 

From the box, she pulled out another article of clothing, this time a long, very extravagant cape and fixed it to Pidge’s shirt. The top was bright white as near the bottom, it faded into green with more of the same blue designs. She lead Pidge to a mirror and she almost thought she would start crying again.

“This is beautiful Allura.”

“You look beautiful in it,” she said with a smile. “Come along, Coran is waiting for us.”

She stuck out her arm to Pidge who wound hers through it and the two of them headed down to the main control room. Pidge asked about the mission to which Allura answered only vaguely or incompletely which made her suspicious. They came to the final doors and as the opened, the other paladins and Coran showered the two of them with confetti. 

Pidge blinked in surprise. “What...?”

“Welcome to your Earthling Prom!” Coran announced, gesturing grandly to a handmade sign hung above them.

She felt the tears coming this time and tried to blink them away. Each of them had been outfitting in some manner of Altean clothing as well, making them an even more extravagantly colored bunch than usual. Food and drinks had been set up, Coran started playing a song that not even Allura seemed to recognize, and the boys all  looked at her nervously like they were worried about her reaction.

“You guys...” she brushed a runaway tear from her cheek as Hunk shook his head and ran in for a hug.

“No, no crying! If you start crying, I’m going to cry and we can’t have that! This is prom this is going to be fun!”

Pidge laughed and nodded. “Thanks you guys. Really.” She smiled at Lance and Keith, both for not making her feel awkward and for going to the trouble of setting up something like this. 

To get the party started, Coran and Allura tried teaching the paladins traditional Altean dances. Coran grabbed Pidge’s hands and roped her into being the example while Allura was determined to get Keith to dance even after he said he couldn’t. Hunk scooped Pidge clear off the floor and spun her around wildly, setting her back on the ground only for Shiro to swoop in and spin her around like she distantly remembered doing with her dad in their dining room when she was young. Lance tried his best to do fancier moves but more often than not he was catching her as she tripped over her own feet. Keith settled for the simple, awkward, 7th grader dance with his hands on her waist and hers on his neck. 

Pidge lost track of how many times she laughed or almost started to cry again. Who needed organized sleepovers when the green lion was always ready for her? Who needed fancy prom food when Hunk made the best space goo? Who needed school teachers when she had Allura and Coran to teacher her about Altea? Who needed mediocre sleepovers when Lance, Keith and Shiro threw her her very own prom? Who needed any other friends when hers had done all of this just for her?

So she wouldn’t make it to prom. So she might not graduate with the rest of her peers. So space was a lot bigger and more complicated than she thought. She, Katie Holt, was a  _ paladin of Voltron _ . Normal was out of the question for her now, but she didn’t really want normal. That typical high school teenager life was out of the question, but she wouldn’t give up her life for anything in the universe. This team, their mission, Voltron, it was all worth it. Besides, Altean prom was probably more fun than any Earth prom could ever be. 


End file.
